Accidentally On Purpose
by Skittles113
Summary: Nagi goes job hunting and finds a job with a Toy Company. He meets the boss, and to his surprise looks just like Rima. But it's not? No her name is, Yoshida-san? So is she already married or is she Rima at all? Rimahiko! Better Summary Inside! First Fic!
1. Meeting with the Boss

Accidentally On Purpose

Summary: _ Rima moves to the United States after confessing to Nagihiko. They kept in contact with letters and phone calls but it stops suddenly after 2 years. Nagihiko excepts it, telling himself that it was impossible to have a long-distance relationship half way around the world anyway. After College he goes job hunting and gets excepted into a Toy Company called Apples and Cinnamon. He meets with the head of the Company, whose name is Rima Yoshida, which surprisyly enough, looks exactly like Rima Mashiro...._

Nagihiko's POV:

I walked down the street looking for a large building with an Apples and Cinnamon logo on it. I quickly found it and walked inside, going through one of the sliding doors. Warm air and the scent of fresh apple pie immediately engulfed me. I walked up to the receptionist, taking off my hat to reveal my long indigo hair that I have had since middle school.

"Excuse me." I said. The receptionist, a tall middle aged woman with short, brown curly hair and piercing green eyes looked me over making me feel self conscious before asking what my name was. "Fugisaki Nagihiko." I replied trying to throw in a small smile to show her I didn't mean any harm. She pointed her pen in the direction of two more sliding doors and waited until I was past them to continue working. I walked forward, glancing at the walls which held pictures of toys I assumed the Company sold. I didn't walk far until reaching a room which didn't have walls but windows all around the room and another set of doors near the end. There was another woman seated behind a desk. I walked up to her.

"Is this where the job interviews will be held?" Her head popped up. She was younger than I was, with super straight blond hair and an innocent looking face.

"Yes." She replied. Her voice was close to being nothing. It was quiet and didn't have the experience of working here long. Politely, I nodded my head and sat down in a chair waiting for my name to be called. There was no one else in the room, making me feel confident that I might even have a chance at this job. Bored, I looked out the window. Since it was the city, I saw cars zoom by and a hot dog vender trying to sell food. I glanced at the clock. It was 1:30 pm, my interview had been scheduled for 1:40 pm. I glanced outside the window some more wondering if the people I saw had any idea they were being watched.

"Fugisaki-san?" asked the receptionist, holding a clipboard and pen. "Yoshida-san is ready to see you now." I nodded and walked towards the door. "Good Luck." she added. I gave her a smile before heading into the room. She was kinda cute when you thought about it. Mentally slapping myself I forced myself to get ready for the interview.

-------------

I walked into the room which was very neat. Like the waiting room, it was all glass except for the wall which held the door. Bookshelves covered the room, placed on them were thick binders neatly labeled with the month and year. Yoshida-san, which I assumed was her name since that's what the younger receptionist called her, was sitting in a red swivil chair, talking on a phone to some commercial company about their toys. I spotted a chair in front of her desk and quietly walked over to it, making sure not to make any sound, I sat down and patiently waited.

Rima's POV

I sat comfortably in my chair, having an argument with some Commercial Company about adding more of our toys to the schedule before Christmas. I heard the new worker come in as I talked but chose to ignore it since he was here to work for me and not the other way around. He was very quiet, his footsteps made little sound as they made their way across the floor and sat down in the chair across from my desk. I twisted a blond strand of hair as I listened to the stupid guy argue with me on the phone. It didn't matter anyway. The company was well-known for it's toys and it didn't need the help of one small commercial station. I clamped the phone shut, cutting off the guy's annoying voice. It was no big deal. I had millions of other numbers anyway. Pushing that thought aside, I focused on the new worker seated in front of me. I held up the application he had sent in and read it. "Fugisaki Nagihiko?" Why did it sound so familiar. My head let out a stab of pain as I tried to think. More advil again, I thought to myself. It was my personal drug. Sucking in a deep breathe I turned around and focused my eyes on a bright, eager pair of gold eyes. They were almost the same shade as mine, just a slight shade darker. My eyes shifted, making a quick once over, detecting long indigo hair and a handsome face. _He will do, _my mind thought. Before taking my eyes off him, I noticed a small change. The light in his eyes seemed to glow for a bit. A surprised familiar glow.


	2. Memories

**Accidentally On Purpose**

**Thank You for Reading! I will try to update asap but it may be hard. Also, if you have any ideas for the story don't hesitate to tell me! I ALWAYS seem to have writer's block. I also need help with couples. Are you guys an Amuto fan or Tadamu fan? Are you guys a Kutau fan or Kukaiya fan (Idk I'm trying to say Kukai and Yaya)? Don't worry about Rima and Nagi, that's my job ;)**

Chapter 2:

Nagihiko's POV

I was getting nervous. I heard Yoshida-san close her phone. There was a moment of silence. I shifted around in my seat hoping this wouldn't take long. I saw the chair move and stared as a familiar looking pair of honey colored eyes met mine. The golden hair and petite figure made my mind crazy. The face was so familiar yet different at the same time. Memories went through my mind, trying to match the face in front of me to a name. I felt her gaze shift as she looked at me. Appraising me. My mind worked fast and an old name that gave me bittersweet feeling crossed my thoughts. And before I could stop my lips, they whispered, "Rima...."

Rima's POV

His eyes lit, like turning on a lighter only for a second until confusion crossed over them. I didn't like this. he looked fine but I didn't like people who were easily confused. I looked once again at his resume and began to think of hard questions to ask him and out of the corner of my ear thought I heard my name escape his lips.

"Rima...." Even though it was just below a whisper, the room being so quiet without anyone talking, I heard it perfectly clear. My eyes shot up, giving him a piercing gaze. No one called me that except my family. "Excuse me?" I asked, my voice icy and cold.

"Gomen." He said. His gaze shifted, appraising me. There was a moment of silence as I looked at him closely. He was different. He didn't have that innocent look that most of my new employes had. He looked experienced and smart. He also didn't look like he was trying to hard to get the job. I liked that. I asked him the first question my mind came up with. "What other experiences do you have with selling?" I half listened as he explained how he worked with a smaller company that fell out of business. His voice was kinda low but not terribly. It made you feel calm and safe. I shrugged that feeling off. I didn't like the way he made me felt, and it was only the first time I had met him. He finished answering the question and I asked him another one. His replies were smooth and well thought out. I smiled a bit to myself. Maybe he was the perfect worker that I needed to be Vice President. I asked more and more questions, getting more difficult and challenging. I smiled to myself as he calmly answered each question. He had a good mind and seemed like an easy going person. I glanced at the clock. It was 4:15. I decided to end this interview. "Thank you for coming, I'll call you sometime this week." I said, trying to seem business like. I stood up and smoothed out my black skirt, getting ready to shake his hand.

"Thank you for your time." He replied and looked at me straight in the eyes. The way he did that made me uncomfortable and I immediately turned my gaze away. I mentally corrected myself, remembering that I held the upper hand here and that he was just another useless slave. Then he asked me a question.

"Are you alright...Rima?" I looked at him again, my icy gaze failing because of the look in his eyes.

"Why are you calling me that?" I asked, I could feel my voice faltering. A look of pain and confusion crossed his face making me feel bad.

"Oh...I'm sorry...you just look like...a person I used to know...." His voice drifted and I could feel a chill as he abruptly left my side and heading through the door out of my office. I was left there alone trying to understand this guy. What was wrong with him? Why was he so calm? And most importantly, Why did he seem so familiar? I stood rooted there until another wave of pain flashed through my mind. My hand went up to my head. I walked to my shelf and took out a bottle of advil. I quickly took two and continued calling more commercial stations, the feeling of confusion and pain he had, haunting me.

Nagihiko's POV

"Why are you calling me that?" The question rang through my head the whole day. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I sat down on the dark blue sofa in the living room of the quite large apartment that I shared with Tadase and Kukai. It was six and I was susposed to be making dinner for them when they arrived. I could imagine Kukai walking in seeing no food on the table all ready to eat. I laughed to myself. I think I would let them oder pizza or chinese tonight. Tonight I had other ideas. I stood up and walked into my room, and went directly to the closet. I rummaged through the boxes of things, until I found what I was looking for. A yearbook of our last year and Seiyo Elementary together. I flipped through pages, laughing at the photos that brought back many memories. I came to 5th grade and looked closely at my two pictures. The one of Nedeshiko and the other of me, Nagihiko. I smiled to myself remembering the time I finally told Amu about my "twin sister".

I have to admit, she was a little freaked out by it and it took some time for her to clam down until she would talk to me again. I remember how Rima stopped me from talking to her and convinced me that I wasn't the one she needed at first. I flipped through another page in the yearbook and ended up where I wanted. My eyes glanced over the page, searching for a very familiar name. Rima Mashiro. I looked at her face. Her gold hair and honey eyes, the way she pouted when someone called her short. I remembered the day she confessed to me and how red her cheeks turned when I asked her to repeat herself. My fingers traced her face and another memory formed in my mind. The time I found out she was leaving. The day right after our first date. I remember getting a phone call from Amu and running to the airport only to find that the plane had already left and I was too late. I flipped more pages and a letter fell out. I looked at the sender's address. A smile formed on my lips as bittersweet memories filled my head. I remember reading the letter and immediately wrote another letter to the sender. It was Rima. Apparently she had moved to the United States in America and was current living there. She wrote to apologize and asked me to write her back.

There started our small steps of romance. It was difficult, I have to admit. We exchanged frequent letters and emails, never really getting to see each other face to face. There were a couple of phone calls on Christmas and Birthdays but that was it. It stopped suddenly. I sent her a couple of letters, asking if she moved or something. She never replied. I accepted it of course, and carried on with my life. There were times when I wished I knew what happened to her and I would spent countless hours thinking about where she was. My eyes shifted back to the picture. She had a small smile on her face, her hair perfectly placed around her shoulders. I thought back to Yoshida-san and thought to myself if it was really true what people said. Did everyone really have a another person that looked exactly like them somewhere else in the world. I quickly closed the book and shoved everything back into the closet. I had heard the door slam shut and didn't want anyone to think that I was still obsessed with her. It was already hard enough to get un-invited to outings with Kukai and Tadase both on my back telling me I should get a girlfriend. I walked out of my room and closed the door quietly, placing all my memories of the day before behind a dark veil.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Kairi Sanjo

**Accidentally On Purpose**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading. Umm...there were a couple questions about the story so here's like a little refresher. Also, I accidentally spelled Fujisaki with a g (Fugisaki) and it kinda stuck so that's how I'll spell it from now on. Sorry if this troubles you. Okay, so Rima moved to the US after confessing to Nagi and going on their first date (I'll give you details later). The news was such a shock to Rima and they moved to fast that there was no time to tell anyone. So Rima sent Amu a quick text message and before you know it. Zoom! She was gone. Amu told Nagi, who went to the airport but was too late. Then, like a month later, he gets a letter from Rima explaining why she had to leave and then they exchanged letters for a while until it suddenly stops. Nagi accepts it, thinking the relationship wouldn't work out anyway because of such a long distance. But then, he goes for the interview for the Apples and Cinnamon Company and surprise surprise! His boss looks just like Rima and her first name is Rima but her last name is different....hmmm.... Is this the same Rima? And if it is, Why is her last name different? Is she already married? Idk. **

***NOTE*: At this point of the story, Nagi doesn't know that his Boss's name is Rima, he just knows that it's Yoshida-san and that she looks just like Rima. He just said "Rima" in the previous chapter because of his memories and feelings (He had to let them out somehow). Everyone understand? If you still don't it's okay! I know it might be confusing. Just ask me more questions. Also I think I'm pairing up AmuXIkuto and YayaXKukai, mabey a jealous Utau? Idk. I just like the pairing of Yaya and Kukai better. I still don't know it Tadase is gonna be single or not. OKAY! I just did ALOT of talking...time to get back to the story.**

Chapter 3:

Rima's POV

Wow. This was getting intense. I had been siting at my desk for more than an hour debating on weather or not to call the Fugisaki guy now or later. I really was loosing it. It was Friday and the last day to call someone since Saturday was my "home day". It was simple, very simple. All I had to do was call him and tell him he had gotten the job. No big deal right? I didn't know what was stopping me. I forced my hand to reach out and take the phone, cautiously, I dialed the numbers, taking extra care in making sure they were correct. I brought the phone up to my ear. I half hoped he would pick up and half hoped he wouldn't. I listened to the ringing noise. Brrrrring, Brrrrring, "Hello?" I jumped.

"Yes, this is Yoshida-san," I smiled, my business like-ness was finally coming back.

"Oh, Hi Yoshida-san, id something the matter?" I felt my cell phone buzz and mentally told myself to hurry up and tell him he'd gotten the job. Besides, just another useless slave anyway. "Yes, I'm calling to tell you that out of the twenty applicants that tried, you have been decided to receive the job. Please come by Monday morning at eight am sharp for a small overlook of the papers and to have a small tour of the office. Thank You." I slammed the phone shut. There, I was done. It may have been rushed, but at least I finished and kept myself professional. My phone started buzzing again. I smiled when I looked at the caller I.D. _Kairi Sanjo...._

Nagihiko's POV

She shut the phone, cutting off her voice that I carefully listened to. My mind going crazy. Who was she?

**Sorry! This is so short but it kinda leaves you thinking. I promise the next chapter will be better!**


	4. Italian Restaurant

**Accidentally On Purpose**

**Rima POV**

I bounced on my toes, impatiently waiting. My small height made it almost impossible to see anything in this big airport. I walked forward looking for gateway N8. A smile formed on my lips as I thought of the man I would be picking up. Kairi Sanjo, my oldest friend, no wait. Best Friend, and the one person who could make my knees buckle. I walk until I saw a sign, N8 neatly printed on it. I waited, keeping my eyes open for a familiar head of dark green hair that I loved. I stood rooted to my spot, cat-like eyes staring at the door or the plane. Suddenly a warm pair of hand reached up and covered my eyes. "Ahhh!" I screamed. I quickly spun around to meet a pair of bright, dark green eyes that seemed to hold the mysteries of the universe.

"Hello Rima" said a deep voice.

"Kairi!" I could feel the happiness swelling in my voice. Worries of work and a certain new employee seemed to vanish.

"How have you been?"

"Fine..." I paused, "Is is true you really want to help work with me?" My voice was eager, a little too eager.

"I did say so didn't I?" He said playfully.

"Here, let's get your luggage and I'll drop you off at your apartment." I glanced over at the baggage claim, "Which one is yours?"

"I'll get it." He was such a gentleman. Pretty soon, we were in my car talking about little things, catching up, and laughing like old friends. When we reached his apartment, the car slowed to a stop. I helped him inside. I hadn't been in his apartment for a while now. It was dusty, but still looked the same as I remembered. The neat little living room with the Kitchen just beside it and then the small hallway leading to the bathroom and his bedroom. There was even an extra bedroom for guests. I plopped down on the coach, exhausted from the day. I watched as he took his suitcase to his bedroom and started rummaging through the kitchen.

"I guess I'm gonna have to go shopping Rima, there's nothing to eat!" I really didn't want to go shopping, it was our first time seeing each other for a whole year.

"Why don't we go out?" I said, "I pay." I watched as he thought about it.

"Okay," He replied closing the fridge, "Where?" I smiled, I knew this perfect little pasta place located in a forested area. "I got it."

**Nagihiko POV**

"Come on Fugisaki-san,"urged Tadase.

"Yea, Nagi-kun, a little fun can't kill anyone, besides, we're not even going to a club or anything, its just a restaurant." Kukai smiled. I could sense a trick coming along. First they would take me to a restaurant, and then take a detour and go into a club or something. I shook my head firm. I wasn't the type to party. I didn't have the easygoing-ness of Kukai and Princly-ness of Tadase. Besides I wasn't really interested in girls at the moment.

"Wrong answer." answer Kukai and Tadase together. There was **alot** of struggling as I tried to pry their hands off me and as they heaved me out of the apartment, into the elevator and into the car. Who knew Tadase was that strong. I crossed my arms around my chest as we drove to a restaurant of Tadase's choice.

"You'll like it, trust me. I went with Amu, Ikuto, and Utau once." I pretended I didn't hear him. I didn't even want to go in the first place, who cared. The rest of the car ride was silent. I looked out the window as the scenery changed into a forested area with lights on the trees, the path changed from asphalt to a dirt road. I watched as lights started appearing on the trees, giving the place a warm and friendly glow. I started smelling delicious scents of food and thought, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Rima POV**

I watched as waiter brought us bread and butter. The warm fall air completed the feeling of family as was that little Italian Restaurant's theme. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the small lights hanging above us, they resembled little fireflies. I giggled as I remembered a distant memory.

"What's so funny?" asked Kairi.

"I was just remembering when we snuck out of Katie's Halloween Party and went to catch fireflies instead." Katie was a good friend of mine through High School. She looked out for me and we were inseparable. I smiled, I had kept in touch with her, but it was kinda hard with my busy schedule. Kairi laughed, the sound rang through my ears, making my stomach do a flip flop. A small blush crept to my cheeks. I didn't bother to hide them.

**Kairi POV**

I watched her smile. She was happy, that was a good thing. Her Mother would be pleased when I called her later. Hopefully she wouldn't meet anyone that would trigger her memory. **(What? "trigger her memory"? What does that mean?hmmmmm....)** I sat back in my chair enjoying the moment, until my eyes caught glimpse of a familiar long indigo hair. My limbs froze, as I casually turned my head to get a better look. He was with two other people. I hadn't seen them since grade school but I done enough research to know that it was Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko.


	5. Kairi Sanjo and Rima Yoshida

**Accidentally On Purpose**

**Kairi POV**

I watched the waitress seat my 3 colleges out of the corner of my eye as Rima explained her life story to me. I listened intently and calculated the time it would take to get our food, eat and leave without getting Rima all suspicious. Hopefully we wouldn't run into any problems.

"Then just the other day, this new person named Fujisaki came in and I interviewed him. I actually thought about giving him the job as vice, but since you came I don't have to worry anymore." Rima smiled her cheerful smile that I knew was only ment for me. It made me feel so bad. I knew she had a crush on me, actually I'd known ever since I started going to High School with her. Sadly, the feelings I had towards her were nothing more than feelings for a little sister. She was someone precious to me and I cared for her a lot but not in the way she was thinking. I let out a sigh. Wait. Did she say Fugisaki...could it be Nagihiko? Probably not, it was a pretty common name.

"Are you listening to me?!" asked Rima in her annoyed voice.

"huh?-I mean yes!" Rima stared at me. Her piercing eyes trying to find something that was out of place. Slowly her head moved closer to mine, until we were eye level and an inch apart. I could feel her breath and smell her honey lavender scent that no perfume could match. I was frozen. She looked at me intensely, still slowly her face inched closer. We held this position for a good five minutes until she abruptly sprung back into her seat.

"No Fever!" she said her eyes full of sincerity. "But your face is really red." I laughed hoping the moment would pass quickly.

**Rima POV**

_Shit! Why did I do that?! Great! Now he thinks I've become a creeper. Where is the Waiter? _An awkward silence passed as I started to look around the restaurant again. I was starting to get really hungry. My eyes drifted until I caught a look of long dark indigo hair. I stared at the person it belonged to. Of all people to meet at a restaurant it just had to be him. My sight darted to the people that were with him. A blond haired boy that still had baby fat and a brunette boy that was quite buff with sea green eyes filled with the excitement of a opening presents on Christmas. Something I only did back at home.

"Are you ready to order?"

I quickly glanced at my menu, not really bothering to read it since talking with Kairi was so much more enjoyable. "Ummmm...can I have the 4 cheese ravioli."

"Of Course. And for the young sir?"

"Same please"

"I'll be back shortly, is there anything else?'

"No thank you" replied Kairi. I looked at Kairi again, thinking of a conversation starter.

**Kairi POV**

"Do you have any new girls in your life Kairi?" The question caught me by surprise. An immediate picture of a very young Yaya from my memories showed up in my mind. Middle school crush, of course.

"Why do you ask, Rima? I should be the one asking if there is any one in yours, you know your Mother sent me here as a spy to see how you are adjusting."

"Don't talk about her that way. She's just a caring woman. After all, she is the only family I have."

"I know, I know." I breathed a sigh of relief, that took care of answering the question.

**Nagihiko POV**

It was a good quiet family place. The lights had a way of mystifying you and making you feel like you were aimlessly wandering around in time. I closed my eyes for a second absorbing all the sounds and smells this captivation place had.

"Doesn't that guy remind you of Kairi?" asked Kukai staring at a table behind me. I shifted in my seat and turned slightly but casually. Turning my head, I glanced over at the table. Dark green hair with mysterious eyes. That had to be Kairi. I nodded my head, agreeing with Kukai.

"We should ask them to join us," said Tadase. I frowned, them, it just looked like Kairi to me. I stretched my neck trying to see who he was sitting with. None other than Rima Yoshida-san.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself.

"Did Nagihiko Fugisaki just swear in public?" asked Kukai in a teasing voice, smirking. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Do you see who he's eating with?" asked Tadase. Kukai glanced over again.

"Doesn't she look kinda like that Mashiro-san from grade school?" Kukai added. "Blond hair, honey eyes, short" he laughed at the last one.

"Suppose they are back for a vi-"

"That's not Mashiro-san," I snapped at Tadase. I took a breath before explaining how I knew that, "That's my new boss, Yoshida-san." Both their eyes grew wide.

"Are you sure?" Tadase asked, taking a second look at the golden haired girl.

"Positive. I met her this morning when going to my job interview."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Kukai asked.

"Because there's not much you can say when your struggling against 2 guys who are trying to get you to out," I stated flatly.

"Anyways, I'm going to go ask if that is Kairi," said Tadase, standing up.

"I'll come too!" chimed in Kukai. I grabbed Tadase's sleeve. "Please don't." Kukai turned around.

"Are you scared cross-dresser?" Before I could say anything Kukai was already over at the table, making the biggest mistake I ever saw.

**Kairi POV**

"Hey! What's up?!" asked a distant voice that seemed so familiar. I turned my head to meet the eyes of Kukai Souma. Former Jacks chair before me. I frowned.

**Sorry for the very very very very very very late update! I was kinda busy and then my computer was being stupid so I couldn't do anything. Again I'm sorry! But enjoy! I know it's not as good as my previous chapters, but if your willing to read it Thank You! :D I'll get the next chapter up by Christmas and another one by New Years (hopefully).... **


	6. There's a Secret?

**Accidentally On Purpose**

**Chapter 6**

**Kukai POV**

Now that I could get a better view of the supposed Kairi, I did a quick examination. Green hair, mysterious knowledgeable eyes, glasses, and the look of expert knowledge.

"Kairi Sanjo!" I called out. "You should of called to tell me that you were visiting. How's your sister these days?" I watched as a look of puzzlement crossed Kairi's face, "What? I have no idea who you are talking about?"

**Rima POV**

Fugisaki-kun probably put him up to this, besides, they were sitting at the same table, it was probably safe to assume they were friends. I stood up, making a screeching noise with my seat. I strolled over to Fujisaki's table, ignoring the glances of Kairi and the brown haired guy. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I ignored the opened mouth of the blond haired guy. Fugisaki frowned but followed me into the hallway towards the men and women bathrooms. "What are you doing here?" I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest.

"We came here to eat dinner" replied Fugisaki cooly. He was really starting to get on my nerves. Frustrated, I push some of my gold locks away from my face. My hair was always getting in the way.

'Can you guys leave?" I hissed, realizing that I was starting to attract attention from the other costumers.

"Not exactly, we just ordered food." I went into my purse and pulled out a hundred dollar bill, "Please," I pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because..." _I really like this guy and he's knows me better than anyone else in this world. _As if I could say that.

"Your really blowing this out of proportion. I could just ask Kukai to leave you alone and we could all get back to having a normal meal and pretending that we are all strangers. Or you could leave." I was surprise by his answer. Usually no one ever really defied me or ask me to change my plans. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around facing a waiter.

"Excuse me Miss, but do you both know each other?" Annoyed I breathed out, "Yes...."

"Then would you mind sharing a table. We are very sorry to ask but tonight is just so busy." I stared at the restaurant scene. Everywhere you looked there was another family. Everyone was packed in tight but still comfortable. There was line formed at the door.

"Of course not," replied Fugisaki. I turned my head, my mouth open in a perfect O.

"What did yo-"

"Perfect! Thank you so much for your patience, we'll send in an extra sampler of our latest food for free." With that, the annoying waiter left, leaving a grinning Fugisaki and me in a very bad mood.

"This doesn't prove anything," I said and started walking back to Kairi. We could just stop somewhere else and get food no biggy.

"I see you Monday bright and early," he replied, still making that stupid grin. I started to think maybe I could fire him Monday.

**Kairi POV**

Rima walked off angrily, making her way towards Tadase's table. I looked back up at Kukai. His playful smile was gone, replaced by a mature adult look that no one would ever guess he had. I could start to feel sweat building up. He always made me feel intimidated, something not easily accomplished. It was probably because of his age and the fact that I was lying to him.

"You are Kairi Sanjo, right?" He asked. His voice was deeper than I remembered, he sounded kinda like a football coach.

"Yes," I whispered hesitantly, "but please, don't tell anyone."

"And that's Mashiro Rima, correct?" Knowing that he could probably be trusted, I told him yes and explained to him exactly why I was here, and why he couldn't tell anyone my real identity.

**Hopefully, the next chapter will explain everything. At least, that's what I'm planning... ;) shhhh.....**

**Also, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**


	7. Unhealthy Truths

**Accidentally On Purpose**

**Chapter 7**

**Unhealthy Truths**

_Kukai, thanks for listening and I know better, but I ask you to keep this all a secret. -Kairi_

**Kukai POV**

I stared at the text smirking. Of course I wasn't gonna tell anyone. After all, they were all younger than me and it made me feel that I should have a right to know everything that happened in their lives. I was just leaving from getting coffee with Kairi Sanjo. Where he decided to tell me everything. Apparently, the blond haired girl was Rima Mashiro but not at the same time. Sadly, she had gotten into a car accident after she moved to the United States. Arguing with both her parents about not wanting to leave. After all her whole life was with Nagihiko at that point.

It seemed that they were arguing in the car and her parents weren't exactly paying attention to the road. Rima woke up in the hospital 5 days later, she had already been adopted and no one had taken the liberty to tell her about her former parents. So at the moment, in "her" life. All she had was her mother Yoshida and Kairi. Yoshida had begged Kairi not to remind her of her former life and reluctantly he agreed since the doctors had told them that Rima's brain could get emotionally overloading with information potentially causing her to go into another coma. So Kairi, being Kairi decided to help Rima begin a new life. I could tell Rima liked Kairi. It was obvious in the way she looked at him.

But the look in Kairi's eyes didn't seem right though. He had good acting skills but they weren't perfect. I was starting to think that maybe, over the years, Kairi could have developed unknown feelings toward Rima. All he needed was an extra push before they might actually start coming out. I shook the idea from my head. This wasn't any of my business and didn't need to be. I was nothing but a supportive friend, but if Rima decided to keep staying in Japan, then the drama would eventually unfold and that would definitely not be good. Not to mention...unhealthy.

**Sorry for the Late Update. School+Grades+Drama+Computer Problems=My Life and stories :) And also I know it's short but thank you to the people who keep reading. You guys really make me want to continue this story.**


	8. Monday Morning

**Accidentally On Purpose**

**Monday Morning**

**Rima POV**

Monday morning. _beep beep beep. _I pressed the snooze button before laying in bed. Ugh! I had a huge headache. Why did it seem that lately I had been going through more and more advil. Pretty soon I would need to find an actual drug dealer to give me a really strong pill to take away all this pain. My phone vibrated. Irritated I looked at the text. _I'm 20 minutes away with you coffee. Looking forward to working with you. -Kairi :)_ I sprinted out of the bed and ran to turn on the water in the shower. Brushing my teeth I quickly texted him back. _Ok! See you soon! :D. -Rima3. _I debated on sending the heart with it or not. Finally after spending a good 2 minutes staring at my phone I sent it and ran into the shower hiding my red face.

I didn't even know how I did it, but I was downstairs, perfectly dressed, and 2 minutes early. I took out my mirror looking at myself one last time. My hair was actually working today, making effortless, gentle, gold curls fall down my back. My outfit wasn't bad either. A simple dark red business suit and perfect flats on my feet to match. My make up looked fresh and bright. Today he would see the side of me he rarely saw. I was going to be professional, ladylike, and totally in control. I saw him drive up and walked outside being sure to ignore the patches of ice that were slowly melting due to the nice weather we had been having lately.

**Kairi POV**

We drove to work talking about the signs we saw and the odd little things that were happening. It was just like old times when I used to drive her to high school everyday. We arrived at the shiny skyscraper and got out of the car like old friends. I followed her inside, feeling like the weight of her secret was being lifted. It had felt good to have someone else besides Rima's "mother" know. We walked into the building, the smell of fresh apple pie filled the air, making a great contrast to the cool weather outside.

We walked inside the warm building where a lady with curly brown hair greeted us.

"Good Morning Yoshida-san," she said. Her voice was icy, like her eyes.

"This is Himura Reiko-san," Rima introduced.

"Nice to meet you" I replied extending a hand for her to shake. She took it, her hand was freezing but I didn't flinched. I flashed her a warming smile and she returned it with a surprised look.

"He will be working with us from today on. Please could you and Nakano-san prepare the vacant office next to mine for him to start?"

"Of course Yoshida-san." Himura-san quickly stood up and avoiding my gaze, swiftly walked into the other room.

"Come on Kairi. I still have to show you the whole factory." A smile formed on Rima's lips. Quickly the door open and a blond haired girl popped her head through.

"Yoshida-san, What about Fugisaki-san?"

**Rima POV**

Oh yea! Fugisaki! I forgot all about him! Darn! "You can put him in the office next to the staff lounge," I replied. "Oh! And also! This is Kairi Sanjo-kun, he will be working the office next to mine from now on." The blondie left, "That's Rai Nakano-san. I'll probably make her your assistant," I informed pointing. Kairi smirked. "What?" I demanded.

"She's cute," said Kairi, smirking. A tiny bit of anger flared inside me. I looked up at Kairi and accidentally meeting his luminous green eyes. I grew still, my muscles tensing up.

"Gomenasai! I'm late!" came a voice from behind. I spun around meeting the gaze of my latest employee, Nagihiko Fugisaki. Ugh!

"Hello Fugisaki," I said, my attention focused on Kairi.

"He can come with us," said Kairi, "besides he's going to need to know his way around the factory if he is going to work here too." I forced a smile.

"Good Morning Mashiro-san. I'm so sorry I was late but I picked up a box of doughnuts to celebrate my first day," said Fugisaki in a very polite manner. He opened the box and inside was a neat set of a dozen doughnuts, all different flavors. The smell was delicious and fresh making my mouth water.

"Hello, I'm Sanjo Kairi, nice to meet you." Nagihiko looked up and directly into Kairi's eyes, skepticism falling over them.

"Have we met before?"


	9. Falls with a Purpose

**Accidentally On Purpose**

**Falls with a Purpose**

**Hello Everyone! haha! sorry didn't leave a message in the last chapter and I'm terribly sorry I haven't been updating. Let's just say with sick grandparents and a busy social life that calls for tears, Fanfiction has pretty much been the last thing on my mind. :P But I really want to finish this story so here it goes.**

**Regular POV**

"Have we met before?" Kairi's face slightly darkened. Nagihiko continued staring at him, wonderment filling his eyes.

"I believe not," replied Kairi, hoping that he sounded normal. Nagihiko nodded his head in response and looked back at Rima.

"Ok," said Rima, "Let's get going, I have to much to show you," she said grabbing Kairi's arm and turning away from Nagihiko. Setting aside the box of doughnuts on top of the Secretary's desk, he walked into the other room following what he thought was a lovely couple in the making.

"This is the building area where they manufacture the toys," said Rima pointing to a large room filled with big silver machines moving at a fast pace putting faces on dolls, constructing toy cars, and putting them on a ramp to continue into another room. "Right this way," Rima gestured.

"Yoshida-san!" Called a woman with short straight blond hair and innocently large blue eyes. "These shipments need your signature!" Rima turned her head around and faced the young worker, "Kairi, Fugisaki-kun, this is Nakano-san, my personal assistant. Nanako, this is Sanjo-kun and Fugisaki-kun, our two newest employees."

"Hello Sanjo-kun," replied Nakano-san, shaking his hand. "I believe we have met before Fugisaki-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you again!" Rima took the clipboard out of her hand and quickly flipped through several sheets before signing all of them.

"Thank you Nakano-san, and did you send that letter to the Commercial Company about adding more commercials before Christmas?"

"Yes, although I do think that with all this nice weather the only gift people will want is snow," laughed the Nakano.

"Let's not hope that," snapped Rima, "or else some of us would be out of a job."

"Hahaha!" Laughed Kairi. "There's no need to get all worked up Rima, your still the same as ever. Stubborn and insisting that everything has to be perfect!" Rima looked at him, her face scowling. "I'm sure everything is perfect," said Kairi still laughing. Nagihiko looked at Yoshida-san, amazed at the similarity between her and his Rima. Not to mention the fact that she came from the United States as well. His heart ached slightly. Mentally slapping himself he said, "Shall we get on with the tour everyone, I would like to see how you manage to ship all these wonderful toys."

"I agree," replied Rima, stepping in front of everyone and swiping a card over a scanner to open the next door that led to a different part of the factory. They all followed her and the assistant returned back to main part of the building.

"This is where we test the new toys to make sure they are safe and determine the age ranged of all the toys," explained Rima. Nagihiko watched as men and women in lab coats played with the toys examining them to see about all the loose ends. Arguing with each other over situations and gazing at their clipboards as if they couldn't see anything else. Suddenly a toy car raced up and hit Nagihiko in the foot hard enough to cause pain.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry sir!" replied the voice of brown haired boy running up to them.

"Takumi-kun!" said Rima reaching down to pick up the toy car, "What is this?"

"This is one of our new models Rima, isn't she a beauty? I'm testing the monitoring to see how far I can be in order to still control it." Looking at his clipboard, "Seems like 50 feet is it's limit."

"50 feet!" said Kairi taking the toy from Rima. "I wish these were in sale when I was young, all the tricks I could have pulled through with it." Rima punched him in the arm causing him to drop the toy car.

"Who do we have here?" asked Takumi-kun examining Nagihiko and Kairi.

"Oh, this is Sanjo Kairi and Fugisaki Nagihiko, Kairi will be working along side me and Fugisaki-kun on sales," replied Rima taking a step forward.

Rima didn't watch where she was stepping and accidently stepped on the toy car causing it to slide as she slipped. Kairi and Takumi watched as Nagihiko caught her and fell onto a table filled with toys knocking both of them over.

**Nagihiko's POV**

She slipped.

Rima slipped.

NO. Yoshida-san slipped.

And I caught her.

I honestly saw that coming. She reminded me of Rima so much that I somehow knew she was so busy trying to impress Kairi that she didn't even notice that the toy car was placed perfectly a step in front of her. I don't know what made me but the minute I saw her fall, I reached out and feeling the impulse of the car race away from her cause Rima to fall back perfectly into my arms with just enough force to run me into a table full of toys. Now, if you've ever stepped on a lego then you would know how much pain it is, but imagine stepping, no being slammed into a million of differently shaped legos all with different ends sticking out. Let me tell you, it hurt but I wasn't concerned with me because I wasn't the one whose head slammed on the ground from all the impact.

**Kairi POV**

I saw it all, the way he ran after her, and the way he positioned himself when he caught her. This was Nagihiko Fugisaki. The Fugisaki who crossed dressed. The Fugisaki who had two chara eggs. The calm and collected one and now one major problem.

"Rima! Are you okay?" I asked outstretching my hand for her to take.

"Ouch," said rubbing her head. She took hold of my hand raised a little bit and bumped her head on the side of the table. She fell back into the arms of Nagihiko. Her golden curls gently covering his face and contrasting well with his indigo hair. Her eyes fluttered until she fell into a sleep. Her hair slowly changing into the color red. "Call an ambulance!" I cried. Nagihiko crawled out from under the table, Rima in his arms. I didn't realized how much I hated this guy until at this point when he was there for Rima and I wasn't.

"The ambulance is on its way," ask Takumi trying to get all the workers who had crowded around the area to get back to work. Nakano-san ran in immediately asking what all the commotion was about before her wide eyes saw Rima.

**Regular POV**

"Are you okay?" asked Takumi, directing the question to Nagihiko.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, "but I don't think she is."

"Well, obviously not." snapped Kairi, taking Rima into his arms.

"They're here!" cried Nakano-san. Three police men entered the room with a stretcher, testing her heartbeat and asking questions to the surrounding people. Nagihiko looked at Kairi.

"Look I know she's your girlfriend and all but there's no need to get all pushy with me. Besides...if you really cared then you would have jumped in, not me." Kairi's eyes turned into a dark dark green before replying to Nagihiko's statement, but he was cut off by a Police Officer who asked to know which Hospital she would like and who would ride with her in the Ambulance. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he ran out the door with the busy policemen leaving Nagihiko alone without an answer.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"...not me." I watched as Kairi glared at me before going off with the Police man. I let out a breath before helping the other workers clean up the area and throwing away all the broken toys. By the time I was done, it was 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Would you like to see the cafeteria?" asked Takumi and Nakano.

"Sure," I replied following them past several doors before entering a large cafeteria with choices such as sandwiches, soups, salads, and the main meal of the day.

"This is your card," said Nakano-san, handing me a card with my name and picture on it. "You use it to get past doors and to pay for lunch. The Company pays for the meal by deducting it from your monthly paycheck. If you'd like, you could always bring your own lunch."

"Thank you," I said. I walked past the displays, my stomach, not exactly hungry at the very moment. I bought a can of soda and sat down next to Nakano-san, Takumi-kun and a few other workers who looked lightly familiar. I smiled and listened as Nakano and Takumi argued over the prices of gas my mind wandering towards a certain girl with blond hair.

"Thinking about Rima?" asked Takumi, smirking.

"Not really," I replied. There was a pause. "Why do you call her Rima? Just curious." I added.

"We go way back to high school," replied Takumi, "I noticed her and thought she was cute, asked her out, got rejected. I didn't realized it until recently that she was completely in love with Kairi." Nagihiko stayed quiet. "It's no big deal now though, I have my eyes on another girl and besides, the whole company practically knows she's in love with that guy. He's visited before and picked her up from work but this is the first time we've all actually met him in person."

I played with his empty soda can. "Has she always lived in the United States?"

Takumi became quiet. "I don't know. She's not too keen about talking about her past. And all I ever got from her was that she was adopted at the age of 13 by her current mother." Nagihiko's eyes went big. Thirteen. Was it really that much of a coincidence that that was the same time that he lost contact with his Rima? Maybe he was getting paranoid. What were the chances that this was his Rima. Even though they looked dramatically similar and they seemed to act the same. Was it also not weird that Sanjo Kairi looked exactly like the Sanjo Kairi who he'd known back when they were still looking for the embryo? Nagihiko rubbed his head.

"Hey guys, I just got a text from Sanjo-kun from Rima's phone that she's in stable condition and is currently at the General Hospital. You guys want to go with me after work?"

"Sure," replied Takumi, looking over at me. "Nagihiko says he'll come too."

"Look at you guys, only met each other a couple hours ago and calling each other by their first names like you've been friends forever," said Nakano-san smiling. "I'll meet you guys at the front of the building at 4:30," and with that the bell rang signaling that they should all return to work. I followed Nakano-san to my office where I spent the rest of the day organizing and unpacking my things leaving my laptop for last. At four Nakano-san knocked on my door, "I'm done with everything for the day and so is Takumi, wanna just go now?" I nodded my head and followed them into the parking lot.

"Let's just all go in one car and then return here afterwards, it'll make things easier so that we don't loose each other in the Hospital," suggested Takumi-kun.

"Okay," replied Nakano-san and I. I sat quietly in the car hearing the two of them argue over the most dumbest things. Finally we reached the General Hospital. Nakano-san instead on buying flowers to give to Yoshida-san so Takumi followed. Where as I, on the other hand, walked into the bathroom where I heard a very familiar voice yelling into the phone.

"No! I think you need to tell her to return home now! -pause- I'm positive! If she remains here all her memories will return, her brain will go on override and she'll loose everything she's ever had! -pause- Yes, I understand she wants to remain independent but that's why I'm here! As her Mother I would think that you would think more than to agree and let her come to Japan, the very same city and everything!" There was a sigh as the man listened to the other end reply. "I will not allow Rima to remember anything." Just at that moment Nagihiko's phone rang with a text from Takumi but before he could check, he came face to face with a worried face Kairi Sanjo.

"You are Kairi Sanjo, former Jack's chair."

**Yes! I wrote a 6 and a half page chapter with 1.5 spaces! I'm trying to make my chapters longer so that there's more to read! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**-Can Kairi realize his own feelings before it's too late?**

**-OR Will Nagihiko risk Rima's life to see if an old fire will re-spark?**

**-OR Will Nagihiko step out of Rima's life for good now knowing the circumstances?**

**Stay Tuned! and Thank you so much for reading! Lols! I did this whole chapter in one shot! I'm pretty proud of myself! XD**


End file.
